Never Truly Alone
by HikariAuditore
Summary: Yugi is blind. Atem is the new kid in school. They happen to meet when a bully is hitting Yugi like a sack of potatoes. Atem saves him and challenges him to a duel. What is Atem in for? And how will he take to Yugi?
1. Fate Plays Games

Yugi: (walks in) This is new...

Yami: What's wrong aibou?

Yugi: Looks like we'll be here for a little bit.

Yami: Great! Just what we need. I don't wanna be here. I wanna spend some time with you. Can this day get any worse?

Hikari: Yami! That's mean! That's it! No more Yugi for you! (takes Yugi and locks him in another room)

Yami: NOOO!!! AIBOU!!!

Hikari: Well that's what you get! XP. Now if you wouldn't mind…

Yugi: (in another room) (sighs) Hikari does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And now enjoy the chap! (turns to the door and bangs on it) LET ME OUT!!!

**Fate Plays Games**

A teenager with tricolor hair, crimson going into ebony and ending with blond bangs, with innocent whitish amethyst eyes, pale looking skin, and short height was just waking up. He looked at his alarm clock and it read 5:30 in bright green digits. Then yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"YUGI!!! Get up! Time for school!" Someone yelled from downstairs. It sounded like an old man around the age of 50.

The one known as Yugi was just getting out of bed. "Alright, alright Grandpa! I'm up!" He yelled back. Not wanting his grandfather coming up and splashing cold water on his face again. He hated when that happened. And vowed that he would always get up when need be.

His room was always clean so he found the uniform he would be wearing to school very easy. Yugi heard footsteps and looked to the door to see his grandfather there. The look that appeared on Yugi's face was a combination of anger, annoyance, and confusion. But it was quickly answered with a chuckle and a voice. "Don't worry Yugi. I just wanted to make sure you were ok. I know how you can be sometimes."

Yugi just rolled his eyes. "Grandpa, I'm not a child." He sighed, "And don't forget, I'm only partially blind. So I _can _take care of myself when need be. But I understand. You're just looking out for me. I'll be downstairs in a moment. Just let me grab a few things. Ok?" He looked back to where his grandfather stood and saw a nod. Then he heard footsteps descending the stairs. _'That's good. At least he doesn't seem to worry as much when the incident first happened.'_

As promised Yugi was downstairs in the few moments he took. Breakfast was already on the table waiting for him, courtesy of Grandpa. Yugi shook his head. Grandpa was always the type to care for him too much. Since his mother died when he was just a kid and he never even knew his father, his grandfather took him under his wing. Of course then Yugi wasn't blind.

Pulling him out of his thoughts he heard his grandfather's voice. "Better hurry Yugi. Or you'll be late." Yugi looked to the clock and saw it was 6:00. "But I can write a note. So just enjoy and I'll give you the note to give to your teacher before you leave. Alright?" Yugi nodded at him. This was just an everyday occurrence for him. So he really didn't mind.

-------------

After he was finished Yugi left the Kame Game Shop with a full stomach and a note. Again courtesy of his Grandpa. But he made his way to the school with no trouble. He walked into the building, went to his locker for his books, and then headed off to class. Little did he know he was going to get a little surprise.

-------------

His first period class was just the same as any other day. Math, equations, expressions, and all the other good stuff. Mr. Wargo was in the middle of talking about the obtuse angle as a review when there was a knock on the door. "I'll only be a moment class. Until then you may talk with friends or do something else."

Once the teacher left, Yugi pulled a book out called _The Unexpected _(A story by me. X3). And started reading where he left off. But this book wasn't like any other book. It was a book that blind people could read just by feeling the words. He was already halfway through it from yesterday.

Suddenly Mr. Wargo came back in with a huge smile on his face. "Alright students. Today we're getting a new student. You may recognize him but let me assure you he is not related to any of the other students here in any possible way." He paused and looked to the door, "Ok Mr. Umeta, you can come in now."

The door to the classroom opened and in walked a boy who almost looked like Yugi but had sharper features, crimson eyes, had a sun-kissed tan and blond going into the ebony. It looked like to Yugi that he never smiled. But after a brief moment of feeling the presence Yugi just went back to his book until Mr. Wargo said for them to start again.

"Let's see. Now how about you sit-" The teacher was rudely interrupted by a high screechy voice.

A brown haired girl with blue eyes stood up excitedly and waved her hand frantically. "Sit him right next to me Mr. Wargo! Please! I promise I'll be good!" She yelled.

The said teacher looked to the student and saw a look of disgust. "Sit down Miss Gardner! Or I will be forced to send you to the principle's office." Said girl sat down and just kept staring at the new student. "Now where was I? Oh yes! Mr. Umeta, you will sit next to Mr. Moto."

Yugi looked up to hear his name and saw that Mr. Wargo said the new student would be next to him. _'Great. Just what I need. Another new student who's sitting next to me.'_ He looked up at the boy and saw he was smirking at him! _'And another one who wants to be my friend. Can my life get any worse?! Wait don't answer-'_

The boy just kept coming closer and closer. He sat down in the seat he was supposed to. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Atem Yami Umeta. And what would your name be little one?" Yugi looked over at Téa. The partially blind boy could feel the daggers from the glare that she was sending his way.

'_-that.'_ He finished his thought. Now he had to introduce himself. Not looking up from his book he did so. "Hello there Atem. I'm Yugi Moto. It's a pleasure to meet you." He looked to said boy and bowed his head before continuing his book. But when Atem just kept staring at him he was shuddering. _'Gee. Can't wait to get to know a future tormentor.'_ And he also still felt the daggers Téa was glaring at him. He sighed. Then picked up his books and left the room. Of course he could do that since he always got his work done and didn't want to get caught by Ushio and his gang.

-------------

The rest of the classes flew by. And before he knew it Yugi was sitting under his favorite Sakura Tree reading his book. It was always so peaceful there at lunch. That's why he loved this spot! Perfect for doing anything at all. But then he heard footsteps and saw Atem coming his way.

Though he made a turn and Yugi saw a couple people he knew already. There was Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devilin, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Takamachi, Bakura Azasuki, and the worst of all Téa. Of course Atem went to sit next to Joey and Tristan. Ignoring Téa the whole time saying his name. Yugi gave a puzzled look before he was drawn back to the book.

Atem was laughing. Joey just attempted to make a joke. But while he was doing it he didn't notice his hand movements. So he hit his own spoon on the end and it flipped and hit him on the head with some mash potatoes. Even Seto was laughing. And that's a rarity. "What's so funny? It's not like I meant to!"

"Ok. Whatever you say Mr. Potato Head!" Tristan said. That brought everyone into a whole new fit of laughter.

Once the laughter died down to small chuckles for Atem he saw… what was his name? Yugi! He saw Yugi sitting under a Sakura Tree just reading. Wait… no lunch? Is this kid starving himself? Or is he in depression? Once Atem got out of his lunch and into the next class he was going to confront Yugi about it. Even if the smaller didn't want help.

But then he saw a teal haired boy with different colored eyes, one yellow and the other greens, sit next to Yugi. Then there was a brunette with blue eyes lighter than Seto's. Atem was just about to ask who they were when Bakura spoke up. "Well if it isn't Dartz and his lacky Valon. Why would they want to even bother with that kid?"

Ryou elbowed his boyfriend in the stomach. "That's not very nice 'Kura. You know of Yugi's condition. And you also know that everyone has talked about him behind his back because of it. All he wants is a friend." Ryou looked over to the trio. "Too bad it was Dartz."

"Yeah. I know he's a good kid. And his grandfather owns a wicked game shop. I think it's called Kame Game Shop. It's right near where my shop is. Of course I've been there a few times. So I do really know he's a good kid. Always helping Solomon, his grandfather. But after the incident Solomon made him promise he wouldn't work the shop anymore. It's sad. His life has been nothing but tragic." Duke explained.

Joey had entered the conversation. "Well if you ask me, I say Yug's had enough of those two. So let's go save him. Shall we?" Everyone except Atem, Ryou, Seto, and Téa stood up. "You guys stay here. This could be a problem if we have too many people with us. Don't worry though. We'll bring Yug back with us no problem."

-------------

Yugi looked up from his book again to see Dartz and Valon come. "Hi Dartz, Valon!" He smiled. These were the only two people that really didn't care about his blindness. "How's school treating you so far?" Yugi asked as he looked back to his book. He really wanted to get it done.

"Good to me. Other than the assignments that take forever to do." Valon flashed Yugi a cheesy smile. "That and the fact that I don't have you in any of my classes. It sucks not having anyone in the same class." Yugi nodded his head as he understood Valon perfectly. "So pal, what ya readin' this time?"

Yugi glanced up from the book and went right back to it. "It's called _The Unexpected_. And it's by one of my favorite authors too!" He smiled bigger than before. "Her name is Lynelle Wolves. She has also written _Hauntingly Beautiful_, _Twins In Love_, and _Need An Idea?_. I can't wait till she writes her newest one, _Dreams Come True_."

Dartz had been quiet until Yugi had mentioned his favorite authoress too. He looked up and was intrigued even more by this boy. "You read a lot for only a high school student Yugi." Dartz looked up and narrowed his eyes into slits. "But that we can save for another time. We're about to have company."

Yugi looked at his teal-haired friend when he felt the aura around him change. Then looked up and saw some of the group that was sitting with Atem. Before Yugi could speak Valon spoke. "What do you guys want?" He hissed. "We were enjoying our talk before you interrupted us."

"Well excuse us for wanting Yugi to join us for lunch. We would like to ask him. But while your big head is in the way I can't do that now can I?" Joey hissed. He looked to Yugi and saw him shaking a little bit. Joey gave Valon a look then saw Dartz hug the boy to him and stroke his back to calm him down.

"Valon. Let's leave before they cause Yugi here to relive his past. Remember what happened last time?" Dartz stood up with Yugi in his arms. "Come on. We have to get him to his house." After saying that he looked to the group. "If any of you ever come near Yugi again… there WILL be consequences."

Valon scoffed at them and left with Dartz. "Why did you want to leave? You know I could've taken care of that monkey." He gazed to Yugi. Said boy seemed so fragile. Like an angel that fell from heaven. Valon blushed at the thought. But then looked to Dartz. He was the only one Valon could tell about his little… crush.

"Valon." Dartz sighed, "If we would have stayed then little Yugi here might have gotten hurt. Or worse, ended up in the infirmary for a week or two from reliving his past. Because that's what happened last time we fought someone. And besides you know as well as I do that Solomon would worry and he wouldn't want you to. Just keep that in mind Valon."

Said teen stayed silent for the rest of the walk. And kept stealing glances at his crush. He eventually was lost in his thoughts as they walked. Not once looking back to see the group stunned and angry.

-------------

Atem just saw what happened. And was getting angrier and angrier by the minute. That brunette was going to pay! But why? Why did Atem feel so strongly towards the boy? Was it because he looked like him? Or was it because that boy was his soul mate? Either way he was going to win that boy's heart no matter what.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts by Duke. "Man. Those two are such jackasses! That Valon guy wouldn't even let us get near Yugi. And when Joey tried to get past him Valon just stood in his way. Dartz was comforting him because of Valon and Joey's fighting. I'm not sure what happened in the little guy's past. But we'll help him and make sure he's alright."

"I don't really understand why you guys care for the little runt." Everyone turned to Téa angry. "He always gets beat by the school bullies and no one hangs out with him other than those two hotties turned losers." The group just stared at her. Not knowing what to say. "Well it's true. They were hotties until they started hanging out with the runt." She sighed and turned to Atem smiling. "But enough about that. It's time to talk about you and me hooking up. I've always wanted my first date to be-"

She was cut short by a VERY angry Atem. "Why don't you shut the hell up?! No one wants to hear your voice that can break windows every time you talk! And I would rather go out with Bakura than YOU! You slutty whore!" He then turned to Bakura flashing him an apologetic smile before walking to the school.

Everyone just stood there shocked and happy of what Atem just said. Shocked because they thought he wasn't the time for that kind of language. And happy because someone finally put Téa in her place. Bakura was the first to break out of the trance and softened his gaze to where Atem had just been.

Bakura understood why Atem said his name. Because he is in love with Yugi. It happened to him too. But that was when he met Ryou. It took all the courage he could muster before actually asking Ryou out. Gladly the younger albino accepted and they were officially a couple.

Téa just looked to Atem's retreating back. _'Playing hard to get are we? Nice. I like it. And I bet you're really good in bed.'_ Téa licked her lips just thinking about Atem under her, in handcuffs, and… she shook her head. But that was for another time. Right now she had to get rid of Yugi and make Atem hers.

The others looked at Téa and quietly promised each other that they would look out for their newfound friends and soon to be couple. They had to make sure Téa wasn't going to screw anything up. It was only a matter of time before they knew Téa was going to do something to either one of the tri-colored haired boys.


	2. Another Happening

Yugi: (after eventually getting out of the room he was locked in because Yami was behaving) So let's get started on this shall we?

Yami: (holding Yugi for dear life, daring Hikari to try and take Yugi away from him again) Yes, I agree. So hurry up will ya Hikari?

Hikari: Alright, alright. Don't make me take Yugi off you again. I know you won't like it. (laughs at Yami's expression) Aw hell. I think I'll do it anyways. (takes her phone out, calls someone, talks, and hangs up) He'll be here any minute to take Yugi off your hands.

(someone comes in the room and the two look-a-likes stare unable to believe it)

The figure: Someone call for me?

Hikari: Yes Atem. I called for you to take Yugi off of Yami's hands for a while.

Atem: (looks to the others in the rooms and smiles widely at Yugi) Habibi! (runs up to Yugi and takes him out of Yami's grip to hug him lovingly) I missed you so much habibi.

Yami (growls)

Yugi: (blushes while smiling)

Hikari: Well let's see how this goes. Anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any other stuff that relates to it. Thanks for the reviews guys! And I'd like to thank my new friend FantasyFanatic911 for her info! Love ya! Hope you enjoy peoples!

**Getting Away**

Atem walked into the boy's bathroom and sighed. _'I can't believe this. Only the first day and I witness the one I love get hurt. Great. Then I have this chick trying to go out with me even though she knows I don't like her at all. Perfect. Just perfect. I get to deal with a bitch, who's already trying to get into my pants. Absolutely peachy.'_

While ranting inside his head he didn't realize he walked out the bathroom and bumped into someone. "Sorry." The person that he bumped into said. When Atem looked up he was surprised to see it was Yugi. "I wasn't watching where I was going and just ran into you." When Yugi looked up he almost forgot to breathe. _'Dammit. It's the new kid. I thought he was hanging out with Joey's group.'_ He thought as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Atem smiled. "It's quite alright. It's not like you meant to run into me right?" Yugi nodded and blushed out of embarrassment. "I see that it was my fault as well because I came around the corner unexpectedly right?" Yugi's face couldn't have been redder, even if he tried. Atem was about to say something else but two people he really disliked came up behind Yugi.

"You ready to go young one? I told your grandfather we would be dropping you off." Yugi smiled at Dartz. "Thanks a bunch Dartz. I really don't wanna go home but you two will drag me there kicking and screaming if you have to. Right?" Dartz smiled back and nodded. The same with Valon. "Let's go before Ushio tries to get to me." He shivered as he remembered Ushio picking on him because of his blindness and beating him up. Yugi never understood why but he also didn't really want to find out.

"I can take him. It would be no trouble at all. Considering I don't live far from where he lives. Kame Game Shop, right?" Yugi froze and turned around to face him. "Just asking! If you don't want to then you don't have to!" He raised his hands in front of him in surrender. Atem looked back up to Yugi but saw Valon and Dartz block his way. He got angry at this. He wanted to face Yugi, not have him hidden by these two asses.

Valon snarled. "Are you _askin_ to get your ass kicked or what?" He hissed at Atem. This guy was _not_ going to get Yugi. Even if he had to kick his ass, but… he looked back to Yugi. That wouldn't be such a good idea considering what Yugi would go through again. And that's one thing Valon couldn't stand. So he let his fighting stance down and it was very visible that Yugi had relaxed considerably. Once Valon knew Atem wouldn't try or start anything he turned back to Yugi. "It's your choice Yugi. Do you want to go with him or stay with us?" He asked.

One could see Yugi visibly tense up. Confusion was radiating heavily off the younger boy. He looked between his friends and the new kid. Yugi so badly just wanted to take Valon's hand and head off to the game shop owned by his grandfather. But he didn't want to act like he didn't like Atem at all. Ever since the accident that caused him to go blind he's had trust issues with people he's never meant. Dartz and Valon were the ones who found him after he hopelessly got lost trying to find his way home _that_ night.

"Young one, are you alright?" Dartz asked. Yugi nodded his head and walked up to Valon and took his hand for a moment. He squeezed it and whispered for Valon to come closer. After a few moments he pulled back from Yugi and nodded to him. Yugi walked over to Atem and took his hand in his own. He turned back and smiled to his two friends before leaving with Atem to go home.

Before Atem rounded the corner with Yugi he sent a smirk thier way. After they were gone Valon inwardly fumed but calmed at what he remembered Yugi said. _'You go on ahead. But if you're really that worried then send one of your spies so you can still keep an eye on me. Thanks Val!'_ And he remembered Yugi's beautiful smile afterwards. He smiled and turned to Dartz. "We need to send Raphael after them just in case something goes wrong. Dartz nodded and called him to follow Yugi and Atem back the Kame Game Shop.

Raphael got the call and was following Yugi and Atem to make sure the little one was going to be alright. He spotted them as soon as they walked out of the school gates. The blond started following but suddenly Yugi just disappeared out of his vision and saw Atem running down the alleyway he just passed. Raphael ran after him and stopped when he saw that Ushio had a hold of Yugi's throat. His hand only loose enough to get the air that the shorter teen needed. _'Let's see how you handle this one. We'll see if you're worthy of our little brother's time or not.'_ The blond thought as he watched.

"Hey you fat ass! Get your grubby hands off my friend!" Atem yelled at him as he kicked him hard in the stomach. Ushio almost dropped his prey but held fast as he braced himself. The bully was about to take a swing at Atem before the teen punched the bully in the face the kicked him where the sun don't shine. And if Ushio couldn't sing soprano before he could now. He let go of Yugi and the small teen ran to where he heard Raphael lurking.

The blind teen hugged the blond and buried his face in Raphael's shirt. Raphael's face softened and hugged the teen who sought comfort from one of his long time friends. Atem looked around and saw that Yugi was with someone that he trusted by the way he was hugging that someone. Just then Ushio swung at him but missed. Atem turned back to him and snarled. Suddenly Atem disappeared then reappeared right behind Ushio. The egyptian teen hit the side of his hand off the back of the massive bully's neck. Making Ushio slip into unconsciousness for at least a few hours.

Atem smirked and looked back to the two friends. His smirk turned into a smile and walked towards them. The blond teen looked up and saw Atem standing there smiling at them. "Is he gone?" The teen asked. Atem nodded while gesturing to the massive bulk that was Ushio. He noticed the blond sighed in relief and shook Yugi. The younger looked confused at Raphael before turning to look at Atem. Yugi smiled brightly as he hugged the older look-a-like around the waist. "By the way, I'm Raphael. One of Yugi's other's friends if that wasn't obvious enough."

Yugi looked between both older teens. Making a choice he hugged Raphael on more time. "Thank you!" He said and then pulled away to grab Atem's hand and walk away. The blond smiled and stilled followed them just in case. But without any further incident they made to Yugi's home, the Kame Game Shop, while talking to each other. Yugi turned around to Atem and smiled. "Thanks for bringing me home. I'm glad I also had the chance to get to know you better. See you tomorrow then Temmy?" Yugi asked. Atem nodded but was taken aback by the nickname. "Bye Bye!" And with that Yugi shut the door when Atem waved to him.

"Well," Atem mused as he smiled, "That was an interesting walk. I'll have to do it again sometime." Then he walked away, going home himself. Raphael also headed back to Dartz and Valon to fill them in on what had happened. Once at Valon's house he knocked and the butler opened the door. "Master Valon and Master Datrz has been expecting you Master Raphael. Follow me if you will. They have been waiting for you anxiously. Having no idea what young Master Yugi has been doing." The butler commented as he lead the blond to the dining room. "Here you are sir. Enjoy your meal." Then the butler walked away to find something else he could possibly do than to listen in on what happened to the teen who he thought of as his own son.

***To Be Continued...***

Hikari: I know this is kinda short but I couldn't think of anything else and I'm dead tired because I didn't get enough sleep last night. So I apologize! Gomen nasai! (bows to readers) Now if you'll excuse me... (drops dead asleep on desk)

Yugi: Awww! It's ok Hikari! Let's just see if someone can get you motivated! (pouts very cutely to Yami)

Yami: Please review so my aibou will stop giving me the Adorable Pout of Doom!

Yugi: X3. Yes readers, please review!


End file.
